La calidez de una madre
by zuki sakura
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo sus padres se conocieron. Sin embargo algo o alguien los separó y sus hijos ahora descubriran poco a poco su pasado. Elllos no se reconocen sin embargo el al poco tiempo descubre quien es ella y porque le parecía tan conocida. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.
1. Epílogo

_Capítulo 1: Epílogo._

Fue hace tiempo, un recuerdo vago resguardado en lo profundo de mi mente. Mientras el mayordomo me entregaba a la escuela, miré, a los otros chicos que estaban en la escuela todos con sus padres. Tks, son todos unos cursis no entiendo su necesidad de una mamita. Pero me detuve en una niña que no estaba llorando, ella se despedía felizmente de su madre y esta le decía un montón de cosas, mientras la abrazaba. Yo observé a lo lejos desde un rincón que fatiga puede sentirse mirando esa escena tenía envidia de esa niña. La mujer mayor de cabellos castaños levanto la vista y me atrapó mirándolas, su mirada se tornó más dulce y me sonrió con calidez. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar.

A la entrada la maestra no hizo callar a todos y nos presentó a la nueva alumna, la misma que a la entrada.

-Por favor seamos buenos amigos-dijo inclinando la cabeza adelante haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, por favor Aoi-chan siéntate junto a Hiroto Hyuga-La maestra me nombró a mí, que molestia. La niña paseo su mirada por todo el salón buscando el lugar.-Hiroto-kun levanta la mano por favor-dijo la maestra sonriendo con nerviosismo. Hice lo que ella me dijo y la niña nueva se sentó junto a mí.

A la hora del almuerzo todos reunieron sus bancos y como siempre todos me tenían miedo, por eso nadie se sienta conmigo. Un ruido me distrajo, la niña de cabellos Azabache se sentó enfrente de mí. Me moleste y no tarde en hacerlo notar, sin embargo ella sacó su almuerzo. Cuando pensé que iba a comer se detuvo y observo el árbol Sakura que estaba en la entrada de la escuela. Se paró y le fue a preguntar a la señorita algo. La maestra asintió muy sonriente y la niña se acercó a mi banco nuevamente, tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Uff no debería sorprenderme nadie quiere sentarse conmigo porque soy el hijo del señor Natsume Hyuga.

Mi padre y mi madre se estaban separando y no es como que les importe mucho lo que yo piense o mis sentimientos solamente lo decidieron. Pero la verdad yo anhelo la vida de un niño normal.

La niña nueva salió por la puerta y se sentó bajo el árbol de cerezo. Yo sin darme cuenta salí al patio y la niña me atrapó mirándola, inmediatamente aparte la mirada y cuando la volví ella me seguía mirando y como su madre hizo me sonrió con dulzura. Ella no me mira como el hijo de mi padre, me mira como otro chico normal. Me hizo señas para que me acercara, cuando estuve a su lado me dijo:

-Mi nombre es Aoi Yukihara mucho gusto en conocerte.-La niña me sonrió y por primera vez advertí que sus ojos eran del color rojo como los míos y de mi padre, cabellos castaños eran como el color ámbar. Teníamos la misma edad eso se veía a la distancia. No me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando hasta que habló-¿Por qué no tienes almuerzo?-su pregunta era muy tonta, al menos para mí.

-Porque mi mamá no sabe cocinar –respondí con naturalidad.

-Abre la boca y di ahhh- dijo ella.

-No- En respuesta inmediata recibí un gran pisotón y abrí la boca para retarla pero me metió algo en la boca. Comida, y era deliciosa. La saboree y retuve el sabor en mi boca cuanto pude, la comida era casera y nada se compara con ninguna otra.

-A que es delicioso ¿Verdad? Mamá lo cocinó a ella le gusta mucho cocinar-ella me empezó a dar un poco de su almuerzo.-¿No te conozco ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Hiroto Hyuga y tengo 5 años-dije yo mientras ella habría los ojos como platos.

-Me llamo Aoi Yukihara y tengo 5 años. –Ella también se presentó como yo. Sonreí era divertido y tranquilizador estar a su lado. –Mañana ¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi casa?-me preguntó lo que nadie nunca me había dicho. Asentí y ella sonrió aun más.


	2. Como están las cosas

Capítulo 1:

El día era muy hermoso, estaba despejado y las flores de cerezo se medían en el viento. _Que hermosa vista_ pensó una castaña de 20 años de edad. Sus ojos se maravillaron al ver que la primavera avanzaba apaciblemente mostrando esos hermosos espectáculos. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que regreso a Japón con su dulce hija, y en ese momento se estaba encaminando para recogerla de la escuela elemental. _Todo está tan cambiado desde la última vez. ¿Qué habrá sido de todos ellos?_ Eran las 5:45 tenía 5 minuto para llegar.

Caminé observando cuidadosamente todos los cambios de la ciudad si no quería perderme debía hacerlo. El cielo se tinto de colores cálidos anunciando su ocaso. El jardín de mi pequeña estaba lejos de mi casa, por eso la llevaba en auto. Pero hoy voy caminando quiero tomarme mi tiempo.

Al llegar vi a los niños que se están despidiendo de sus maestras. Espero un rato y mi niña sale acompañada de un chico de su misma edad, ¡Genial! El primer día de clases y ya tiene un amigo. El chico me recuerda a alguien ¿Quién será? Niego con la cabeza tratando de sacudirme de esa búsqueda inútil. Aoi, mi hija, se dirige hacia a mí.

-¡Mami! Te extrañe.- me abrazó con una dulce sonrisa y el niño nos mira así que le sonrió y el aparta la mirada. Qué lindo, es muy tímido al parecer.

-Hola pequeña ¿Quién es tu amigo?-Pregunto yo.

-Mami este es Hiroto-Señala al niño y yo me acerco a él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara-me presento. Y él me mira con… ¿Extrañez?

-Mami, él puede ¿venir a casa mañana?-me pregunta.

-Sí, claro pero tiene que conseguir el permiso de sus padres.-

-No hay problema ello me van a dejar-su voz sonaba fría era la primera vez que hablaba.

-Bueno, entonces no vemos mañana, Hiroto-kun-tome a Aoi de la mano y comenzamos a alejarnos bajo la atenta mirada de Hiroto.

Me quede mirando como Aoi y su madre se iban una de la mano de la otra. La mamá de Aoi era cálida, ni siquiera las otra eran como ella. En cambio yo… giré le vista para ver la limosina que se acercaba para venir a recogerme, cuando paró el mayordomo de la casa salió. Mi vida es aburrida desde el comienzo.

-Joven maestro debemos llevarlo a su casa-me dijo con la voz formal. Asentí y me dirigí a la limusina. El viaje fue, como siempre, en silencio hasta mi casa. Al entrar vi a mi madre esperándome en la sala ¿Qué raro que no esté con otro hombre?

-Hiroto hijo ven aquí-su voz era extrañamente cálida. Nunca me habla de ese modo ya que para ella ni siquiera se preocupa por mí. Instintivamente retrocedí un paso y ella frunció el ceño.-Hijo ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-Bien-solo quiero que me deje marcharme.

-Hijo, ¿sabes que mamá te quiere mucho?-me pregunto con una voz rara, me está empezando a asustar.

-¿Puedo marcharme a mi habitación?-Pregunté y mi madre asintió. Yo me dirigí rápidamente a mi alcoba. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Sé que ella quiere algo y me va incordiar hasta que se lo dé. No importa mañana iré a la casa de Aoi, tengo mucha curiosidad. Preparo mi ropa y la deposito en un pequeño bolso que llevare mañana aparte para cambiarme. Soy un obsesivo del orden.

Listo, ya estoy listo para bajar a la mesa y lo que voy a llevar. La criada toca mi puerta para avisar que la comida está lista. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, mis padres ya están esperando en la mesa. Ellos me miran cuando me siento a comer con caras raras.

-Hiroto, yo y tu madre no vamos a separar.-La declaración de mi padre fue seca, mi madre me miro como esperando cualquier estallido emocional, había un destello de esperanza sobre que me importara en sus ojos. Pero se perdió al ver mi indiferencia.

-Hm-dije en respuesta y la diversión empezó a bailar en los ojos de mi padre. Abrí la boca para pedir permiso-¿Puedo ir mañana a la casa de un amigo?-espere con cautela dispuesto a insistir aunque se fuera mi orgullo por el caño. Mi padre me miro sorprendido.

-No deberías, todos los niños de tu escuela son unos interesados deberías esperar a conseguir amigos de verdad-Aoi ¿Interesada? Negué con la cabeza, Aoi no era interesada si no ya me habría preguntado sobre los juguetes y otras cosas.

-Mi amigo no es un interesado es de verdad…-me miro de nuevo interesado-Ella no me conoce además no son de Japón-dije recordando el extraño acento inglés de ella y su madre, seguro no se dieron cuenta.

-¿Ella?-Mi madre me miro con diversión, esa mirada altanera como siempre me enferma.-No ¿será que te enamoraste de ella y no puedes ver la realidad?-Tuve que controlarme para no soltar una carcajada ante la idea absurda. Pero se ve que no lo disimule muy bien. Me puse serio de una forma amenazadora.

-Quiero ir a la casa de mi amiga ¿Puedo ir?-dije irritado.

-Por supuesto que n…-Mi padre interrumpió a mi madre.

-Si-dijo mi padre ganándose la mirada amenazadora de mi madre.

-Gracias, me retiro.-dije yo parándome.

El sol se cola entre las cortinas dando en la cara de una niña castaña. Ella arruga los ojos para que no entre la luz. Su madre entra irrumpiendo en el silencio.

-Arriba pequeña ya es de día-dijo la castaña mayor.

-5 minutos más-dijo con voz perezosa la niña de 5 años. La mujer la miro divertida, se inclinó lentamente al oído de su hija, tomo aire y…

-AOI, LEVANTATE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA...-Le grito a todo pulmón logrando que la niña se despertara de un salto.

-MAMÁ…-Gritó alarmada, pero cuando se tranquilizó y visualizo la situación-¿Qué haces? Casi me matas del susto.-se quejó la niña pequeña.

-Vamos, sin quejas o ¿no quieres que tu amigo venga hoy a casa?-dijo con un tono de culpabilidad fingida.

-Claro que quiero que venga, voy a bañarme-afirmó mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Bien, preparare el desayuno-La madre se dirigió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la cocina.

…

-Adiós que te vaya bien.-Aoi se despedía de su madre y cuando estaba en la puerta llegó Hiroto.

-Buenos días-saludo Aoi.

-Buenos días-respondió el aludido.

Ambos entraron a la vez asombrando a las maestras. Para el niño el colegio era un pasatiempo muy aburrido, y para su amiga era un pasatiempo en donde podías aprender. Hiroto se sorprendió más de una vez por las locuras de ella. Y cuando nadie lo miraba-o eso creía-su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

Hola a todos me pase un poco de y tiempo pero aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia. Y por favor dejen sus comentarios así se si debo seguirla o no. Gracias y hasta la próxima.

Atte: Zuki Sakura


	3. Sinseridad, una madre de verdad

Capítulo: 2

Apenas entré en la escuela pude ver el árbol de cerezos. En la hora del descanso me dirigí allí seguida de Hiroto. El de nuevo no trajo almuerzo, lo supuse. Así qué le pedí a mamá que me hiciera uno extra. Me senté bajo el árbol y él se sentó a mi lado. ¿Por qué esta tan callado? Este silencio es incómodo.

\- Hiroto ¿No trajiste tu almuerzo?-dije en tono casual.

-No-

-Ten, le pedí a mamá que hiciera uno para ti.-dije entregándole el almuerzo que era prácticamente como el mío. El me miró sorprendido y luego acepto la comida. Se metió un poco a la boca y comenzó a masticar.- ¿Está bueno?-

-Sí-dijo secamente.

-Hiroto ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué no traes tu almuerzo?-Le dije.

-Mi mamá no sabe cocinar y la criada no tiene buena mano para esto.-dijo él.

-Bien, entonces, a partir de ahora yo te traeré tu almuerzo-Ya tome la decisión y mamá no me lo va a prohibir.

-Idiota-me dijo el haciéndome enfurecer. Pero no iba a perder los estribos mami me enseñó a controlarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte bajado los humos que tenía en la cabeza.

-Nada-Uff me va a costar acostúmbrame.

-Hiroto, hagamos una cosa…-le dije en tono de propuesta y el giró a mirarme.-Yo te cuento mi historia de cómo era antes de conocerte y tú me cuentas la tuya ¿Vale?-

-Bien, tu empiezas-me dijo mirándome estaba entusiasmada iba a conocer su historia y Hiroto parece bastante maduro algo así como un hermano mayor.

-Bueno, mi vida era normal, antes vivíamos en New York, mamá me crio sola. Nunca le pregunté por mi padre. No quiero saberlo igual. Nuestra vida es perfecta tenía unos primos con los que solía jugar mucho y a pesar de que siempre fuimos mamá y yo nunca me sentí sola porque ella me llenaba de todo el cariño necesario y me reñía por mis errores. Un día me dijo que íbamos a mudarnos a su país natal: Japón. No supe como tomar esa noticia pero supongo que me daba igual. Lo que me dolió fue sepárame de mis amigos y primos. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida y mi madre siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. Mis tíos se mudaran aquí la próxima semana. Sé que parezco una niña mimada y lo acepto. Porque estoy contenta con mi vida.-Finalice resumí mi vida rápidamente.-TE toca-me gire para ver a Hiroto expectante.

-Mi vida nos es perfecta como la tuya, si bien tengo madre y padre, no están a mi lado para respaldarme como la tuya. E intentan compensar eso con dinero. Ellos se están separando pero la verdad no me importa mucho lo que hagan mi madre seguro encontrará a otro hombre rico. Y mi padre se sumergirá en su trabajo sin prestarme atención alguna. No tengo amigos, y mis primos viven lejos, rara vez nos visitan. Estoy solo.-Terminó de golpe.

…

Se le humedecieron las mejillas de lágrimas a la niña y cuando el chico se dio cuenta trató de calmarla.

-Aoi no llores-le dijo

-Cómo no voy a llorar…-la niña se tapaba la cara mientras el chico la abrazaba con calidez y entonces una idea se asomó en su mente.-Hiroto…-el chico bajo la vista a su rostro que aún estaba sonrosado-Ya no estás solo yo estoy contigo y mamá también.-El niño abrió los ojos como platos ante esa idea.-Ya sé…-la niña lo saco de sus pensamientos.-Juguemos a un juego: Mi mamá va a ser la tuya por un día hasta que se te termine el día… ¿Qué dices?-pregunto con entusiasmos la chica cambiando de estado de ánimo al instante.

-Como quieras-dijo el chico disimulando su incomodidad

-Genial, cuando veamos a mamá se lo diré. Y bueno a partir de ahora comienza el juego y somos hermanos. ¿Sí?-Ella demostraba emoción e impaciencia en su voz.

-Bien-el chico no estaba dispuesto a romper su fachada. Aunque en su interior compartía el sentimiento de la que por un día sería su hermanita.

-Bien, ni-chan-dijo y el niño se atraganto con la comida- ¿Qué te pasa Ni-chan? ¿Estás bien?-la niña de un momento a otro era increíblemente adorable.

-No pasa nada Aoi es que aún no me acostumbro-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien-dijo ella más calmada-Pero realmente me preocupe-una gota de sudor rodo por la frente del chico. Primero una niña pequeña y ahora una mujer mayor.

Todo está yendo de maravilla jamás creí que llegar a Japón cambiaría mi vida. Hotaru viene el próximo fin de semana y mi niña tiene un amigo. Ahora me dirijo hacia mi trabajo. Soy abogada. Apenas entro Ruka sale a recibirme él se vino con nosotras por si necesitábamos ayuda. Y de paso consiguió un trabajo junto conmigo.

-Mikan buenos días ¿Cómo estás?-me saludo con un abrazo.

-Muy bien ¿Hotaru te llamó?-le pregunte y el asintió.

-Tenemos un nuevo cliente y yo ya tengo 3 casos, este te lo dejo a ti. Solo hasta que llegue Hotaru y se nos sume, como siempre nuestro estudio es muy bueno y muchos vienen con nosotros.-

-Tranquilo toma aire o te atragantaras-le dije

-Bien, bien vamos a trabajar que tenemos bastante, ¿Tienes el argumento sobre el caso de Vanessa Ojeda?-Su tono era profesional.

-Si lo tengo, ahora te lo mando con Kaito-dije, Kaito siempre fue mi ayudante desde el principio y somos muy buenos amigos.

-Oye Mikan acerca de Natsume, sé que está en esta ciudad y seguro te lo vas a…-LA mención de su nombre fue como una patada en el estómago. Ya pasaron 5 años desde ese día y no soy la misma adolecente estúpida de entonces. Por Aoi me convertí en una persona más fuerte y no pienso dejar que todo se caiga si ese tipo se le ocurre aparecer.

-Ruka, no me voy a encontrar con él. No voy a estar con él. Y no quiero escuchar hablar de él. ¿Puedes comprender mi deseo?-Le dije ocultando mis ojos en mi flequillo.

-Sí, está bien, no te enojes-dijo con un suspiro pesado. Sé que soy egoísta, pero no puedo aguantar estar cerca de esa persona.

-Vamos a trabajar.-dije entrando a mi despacho.

Son las 5:50 debo ir a buscar a Aoi. Salgo de la oficina y me dirijo a mi auto.

Mientras paseo miro los árboles, ¡Qué hermoso paisaje Urbano! Cuando llego al jardín Aoi y Hiroto me están esperando.

-Mamá-me llamo mi hija.

-Hola cariño…-y con una sonrisa me giro para ver a Hiroto que me mira fijamente-Hola Hiroto ¿Estás listo?-L pregunto y el baja la mirada ¿Qué sucede?

-Mami, Hiroto y yo estamos jugando a que somos una familia, nosotros somos hermanos y Tu eres nuestra mamá-Ahhh, Ahora entiendo le daba vergüenza.

-Ay, entonces perdónenme me corrijo…-Dirijo mi mirada a Hiroto y le sonrió- Hola Hiroto ¿Vamos a casa?-mi voz es la misma con la que le hablo a Aoi pero veo un brillo de ¿Tristeza? En sus ojos. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo, puedo sentir que se pone tenso es como si no estuviera habituado a la calidez maternal.

Ella me mira y luego sonríe.

-Hola Hiroto ¿Cómo estás?-su voz era dulce, uff si mi madre hubiese sido como ella todo sería tan diferente. Ella me mira y luego me abraza. Me tenso un poco no estoy habituado a que me abrasen con cariño. Ella lo nota y lo deja de hacer es como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

-Bien vámonos, ella me toma a mí y a Aoi de la mano. Nos dirigimos a su auto que no es un último modelos sin embargo prefiero este a la fría y solitaria limusina. Ella nos acomoda y nos pasa el cinturón de seguridad.-¿Qué quieren merendar?-Su pregunta era increíble, mis sirvientes me preguntaban lo mismo y me incomodaba. Pero ella no lo hace. Ella me tranquiliza.

-Mami quiero un té con… Hum…Veamos….Howalon-dijo Aoi ¿Howalon? ¿Qué es eso? Ella se rio de Aoi y me dijo.

-El Howalon es una receta que muy pocas personas conocen ¿Quieres probarlo?-

-Si-dije bajando la mirada al piso.

-Ok, su orden ha sido enviada-Dijo imitando a una maquina haciendo que yo y Aoi no riamos.

-Bien aquí tienes lo que pidieron-decía mientras llevaba las cosas en una bandeja. Su casa era muy ordenada, se nota que no pasan mucho tiempo aquí. Ella deposita la cosa en la mesa y se sienta con nosotros. Yo miro el Howalon es como espuma rosa. Lo tomo y me lo llevo a la boca. Abro los ojos de inmediato su sabor es exquisito, imposible de describir con palabras-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- Ella me miraba a mi directamente.

-Esta delicioso-El calor recorrió mi cara no soy bueno dando cumplidos.

-Ja, ja , ja, Gracias Hiroto-dijo mientras se levantaba recogiendo los restos no me di cuenta de que había terminado tan rápido.-Ustedes termines mientras to la….-El teléfono la interrumpió. Y se giró con una sonrisa de disculpa-Ya vengo, luego de esto vamos a jugar al patio.-Ella salió por la puerta y Aoi me dijo.

-Termina rápido, mamá no habla mucho por teléfono y si no terminamos, ella se aburrirá-después de esto comió a una velocidad increíble y solté una carcajada piadosa.-¿De qué te ríes?-me preguntó.

-Pareces un cerdo, Ja, ja, ja-No pude controlar mi risa.

-No es verdad-dijo haciendo puchero.

-Sí, mírate la cara.-le dije

Tomo un espejo y comenzó a reírse-Tienes razón-dijo mientras reía en el piso y su risa era tan pegajosa que yo también me reí con ella.

-¿De qué se ríen?-dijo su madre divertida.

-De su cara-dije yo con una fingida indiferencia.

-Mami ¿Quién era?-

-Era Ruka me dijo que ya tenía todo listo y que Hotaru se mudaba el sábado.-Aoi salto de alegría.

Ella miró por la ventana y yo también, el sol estaba ocultándose. No me di cuenta de que pasó tan rápido el tiempo.

-Vaya ya va a oscurecer, juguemos un rato a fuera y luego prepararé su cena ¿Sí?-dijo ella.

-¡SI!-dijimos yo y Aoi corriendo al pateo.

Allí jugamos mucho y nos divertimos bastante el tiempo pasaba rápido con ellas a mi alrededor. Y la noche llegó. Cenamos con muchas risa y chistes Mikan era una persona sorprendente. Y pronto caí en la cuenta de que se comportaba como una madre conmigo, era debido al juego de Aoi. Ella no lo olvidó. Yo no hable mucho pero en este momento caminaba por el patio mirando la Luna que ya casi alcanzaba su punto más alto. Tendría que marcharme en poco tiempo. La tristeza invadió mi corazón. No quería irme, no ahora. Esto era una familia de verdad. Me senté bajo el árbol de cerezos que tenían en el jardín. Aoi se dormía temprano por eso no estaba a mi alrededor. Bajo el árbol comencé a sollozar un poco. Comparaba esto con lo que tendría que ver al llegar a casa. Unos brazos me envolvieron en un gran abrazo cálido. Era ella quien con su abrazo me hacía querer llorar todas mis penas. Eso fue lo que hice aférrame a ella y llorar todo lo que tenía dentro. Ella acariciaba mi cabello, me sentó en su falda y yo la seguía abrazado a ella. Era lo que yo quería: Una Mamá, que me cuide, y me de ese cariño que nadie más puede.

-Tranquilo, pequeño puedes venir aquí cuando quieras. Yo estaré a tu lado. Cualquier problema puedes contarme lo ¿Confías en mí?-Su voz era dulce y una pregunta muy rara.

-Si-claro que confiaba en ella. Me abracé a ella una vez más y le conté todo lo que me pasaba sin mencionar el nombre de mis padres y al finalizar. Me acarició el pelo y me dijo:

-Para mí tú, eres como un hijo por eso puedes ver en mí a una madre. –Realmente me comprendió y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.-Sabes yo también crecí sin el apoyo de mis padres. Por eso se cómo te sientes are lo que pueda. En mí y Aoi puedes encontrar una familia si la deseas…-continuo-Sabes ¿Qué es una familia?-me preguntó.

-No-dije.

-Una familia no solo son tus padres, si no también puedes tus amigos. Esas personas a quien tú amas y no cambiarías por nada en el mundo.-Entonces sí tenía una familia, una de dos personas. De las cuales no quiero separarme, y voy a cuidarla. Gracias…-

Hola espero que les guste.


	4. Dudoso

Capítulo 3:

Unos meses después….

En una oficina un azabache que tenía alrededor de unos 21 años, se paseaba por el lugar con desesperación. Separarse de su mujer no fue tan fácil como esperaba. Esta no tenía intención de hacerle la vida fácil…

…

Tks, Luna, desde que la conocí no han dejado de pasarme cosas malas y horribles. Que es una zorra está muy claro. Incluso ahora que pasaron 5 años desde que Mikan se fue, sigue siendo un incordio. Ella no quiere hacerse cargo de Hiroto, solo quiere tener una forma de mantenerme atado a ella. Y Hiroto, nuestro hijo, es muy parecido a mí. Últimamente lo he visto muy enfocado en algo. Lo conozco y algo oculta…. Pero eso lo debo pensar cuando todo esté tranquilo. Mi abogado acaba de llamarme. Tengo una cita con este, el miércoles.

La puerta se abre y entra Ruka quien hace unos meses volvió de New York. Pero siempre está como a la defensiva. Bueno, no lo culpo. Se casó con Imai, ese nombre aún me da escalofríos.

-Natsume, estas muy ido.

-Sí, estoy pensando en cómo deshacerme de Luna-frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Luna. Todos lo hacen.

-Tuviste que esperar 5 años-se quejó, tenía razón sin embargo. Fue mi culpa quise olvidar a Mikan y por eso me enredé varias veces con la que será mi exmujer.

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la oficina? Porque para que me vengas a ver.-

-Ya hemos terminado con el papeleo y los casos. Yo no holgazaneo-me dijo con mirada de reproche.

-Sí, si, como tú digas…-una idea afloró mi mente y no dude en preguntarle. Ruka era abogado, trabajaba con Imai y otra mujer que no conozco pero su consultorio es famoso por ganar los casos.-Ruka ¿Querrías tomar el caso de mi separación?-le pregunte. A Ruka le brillaron los ojos.}

-Sin duda lo voy a tomar. Solo hay dos abogados mejores que yo. Hotaru te va a ayudar a que ganes el caso y te quedes con la custodia de Hiroto. –Realmente me siento aliviado. Para Imai no hay ningún cazo imposible de ganar…. Espera ¿dos abogados mejores que él? Sé que uno es Imai pero entonces sería la otra mujer que trabaja con ellos.

-Oye Ruka, tú dijiste que hay dos mejores abogados que tú.-

-si eso dije-

-Bien…-espere unos segundos y dije-¿Me la podría presentar a la otra abogada mejor que Imai?-apenas lo dije Ruka se atragantó con saliva ¿Qué le pasa?

-No, puedo hacer eso Mi… Ella no puede tiene muchos casos a la vez-dijo el corrigiéndose. Dijo Mi, extraño ¿Qué es del esa mujer? ¿Acaso una amante? Deseche esa idea de inmediato, si Ruka tenía una amante Imai lo sabría y lo mandaría de una patada al cinturón de Asteroides.

-Buenos no hace falta que te alteres, solo fue una pregunta.-

-Bien como tú digas-

….

Llego tarde. Hoy debo ir a buscar a Hiroto. Genial primer día de la semana y voy tarde. No doy abasto.

Cuando llego él me está esperando en la salida con expresión ofuscada.

-Llegas tarde-su voz me daba un reclamo.

-Lo siento surgieron otros asuntos.-

-No te comprometas si no puedes cumplirlo.-No lo puedo creer. Mi propio hijo me está regañando.

-He, quien es el padre tu o yo-bromee pero él. No mostro ni una pizca de diversión. Es realmente hijo mío. Pero se le hizo una rutina ir los lunes, Los Miércoles y los viernes a la casa de esa niña, Aoi. Es un buen momento para plantear el tema.-Hiroto, ¿Por qué te gusta ir a la casa de tu compañera?-El me miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia, luego saco de su mochica una caja con decoración de nubes beige y amarillas.

-Me gusta estar con ella y su madre-me dijo aburrido. Santo cielos, este niño se comunica menos que un mudo.

-Bien, oye ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-bien-uff, no sé cómo entablar una conversación.

Luego todo el camino hubo -al menos para mí- un silencio incómodo. Se supone que esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme más a él. Pero a la sensación de que está mucho más lejos de lo que parece. ¿Cómo logró esa chica, Aoi, ser su amiga? El no habla con nadie y para hacerlo debería ser una persona como….Mikan…

-¿Cómo es tu amiga?-pregunte. Hiroto pareció helarse es como si no supiera como responder, por alguna razón se lo que siente.

-Aoi, es…-se detuvo nuevamente a pensar-..Una chica muy alegre y también tiene una sonrisa perpetua-Una sonrisa perpetua suena mucho a Mikan.

-y ¿Cómo es su madre?-Mi hijo me miro con advertencia.

-La madre de Aoi es muy cálida y trabajadora.-eso me picó la curiosidad. Quisiera conocerla. Algo me dice que me voy a llevar una sorpresa no sé si buena o mala.

…

Hoy es martes debo llevar a Hiroto al colegio. Me levante temprano, son las 6:00 de la mañana y sus clases comienzan a las 9:00.

Mientras me baño pienso en lo que haré estos días de tiempo libre. Es el primer tiempo libre en años que tengo. Salgo de la bañera y me visto, siempre me tomo mi tiempo en estas cosas. Un ruido me alerta y me asomo. Es Luna, últimamente no la veo mucho que hace aquí le di la casa en el campo como me pidió. Esto significa más problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?-pregunto en voz baja pero con advertencia. Ella se giró y me miro sorprendida luego su expresión cambió totalmente a una seductora. Tks, esto no me gusta nada.

-Natsume, vine porque te extraño mucho.-me dijo con voz empalagosa mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Habla, trabajo.-su expresión cambio a una de molestia.

-Natsume quiero que detengas la separación. Yo no quiero y sé que tú tampoco, vivamos con nuestro hijo.-eso era lo que menos me apetecía en la vida. Yo quiero encontrar a Mikan y tenerla en mis brazos se de nuevo.

-No-mi voz sonó brusca y cortante.-Tengo trabajo que hacer si no te importa-dijo rodeando y dirigiéndome a la puerta cuando con brusquedad me detuvo. La escena fue rápida en un momento estábamos parado y en la otra yo estaba acostado en el suelo con luna encima de mí. Cuanto más debo aguantarla es insoportable. Pero…soy un hombre y hay cosas que no puedo detener.

-¿Me deseas, Natsume?-me pregunto con voz seductora. Ya me canse la empuje y me paré enseguida.

-No te deseo y nunca lo hice vete antes de que llame a la policía.-dije irritado.

-Esto no termina aquí. Conseguiré la custodia de Hiroto.-

-No, si puedo evitarlo.-

-Me quiero quedar con mi padre-esa voz la conozco bien, con pesar me gire para ver en la puerta a el niño somnoliento.-Ustedes hacen mucho ruido así que me desperté. En cuanto a lo de la custodia me quiero quedar con mi padre.-se giró y miro a Luna-No quiero estar contigo. Tú no me quieres.-

-Que dices claro que te quiero cariño yo…-pero el corto la frase de Luna.

-Ahórrate el discurso ya no te necesito para nada. Yo no te reconozco como mi madre.-Mire a Luna eso debió haberle dolido. Pero estaba pétrea, era verdad ella solo lo utilizaba para mantenerme atado. Si no la reconocía como madre entonces ¿A quién?


	5. El reencuentro

Capitulo: 4

 **POV HIROTO**

Ella me miraba fijamente. Después de lo que dije, pasaron. ¿Cuánto? No sé, pero solo quería que ESA mujer se fuera. Mire a mi padre que se movió rápido intentando detener algo o ¿alguien? y todo fue como una cámara lenta. La mano de ella cruzo mi rostro, vi cada movimiento pero mi cuerpo no tuvo movimiento. Quería llorar pero derramar lágrimas por ella es algo inútil, lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Si, supe de la peor forma que ella no me quiere solo me utilizaba para mantener atado a mi padre. Pero. ¿Por qué?

-Eres un desagradecido. Después de todo lo que hice por ti.-gritó fingiendo estar afectada. ¿Qué hizo por mí? Solo me utilizó, me soborno para que estuviera de su parte. Sin embargo debo reconocerle que hizo algo bueno. Eligió la escuela en donde conocí a Aoi y luego a su madre que se convirtió en la mía. No importa si no tenemos lazos sanguíneos ella y Aoi-que es como mi hermana menor-son mi verdadera familia.

-Nada has hecho tu por el Luna Koizumi vete de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía.-mi padre se notaba tan enojado como lo estaba yo por su comentario. Por primera vez apoye a mi padre sobre una decisión que toma. Ella me miró a mí en busca de ayuda.

-Vete.-dije y sin más me fui no iba a soportarla.

Me dirigí al baño que ya estaba preparado. Me desvestí y me metí en la bañera que era extensa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a bañarme solo. Un ruido me hizo girar la cabeza, él estaba apoyado en el portal. Yo o mire fijamente.

Si lo pienso detenidamente soy muy parecido a mi padre. Pero en lo que no puedo entenderle es ¿Por qué se enamoró de mi madre?

-Hiroto tenemos que hablar.-me dijo y luego se fue.

Me recosté en el agua y me quede pensando un momento. Después de tanto tiempo sin amigos, conocidos, familiares. Conocí a Aoi, y luego tuve increíble oportunidad de tener una segunda madre que en verdad me quiere. Y…. no quisiera que nadie me la quite.

 **FIN POV**

 **NATSUME POV**

Si hay algo que nunca me espere es que Hiroto despreciara tanto a su madre. Quiero que mi separación con Luna sea un nuevo comienzo para nosotros dos. Y luego quiero encontrar a Mikan. Seguro sería una buena madre para él. Ella nunca desapareció de mis pensamientos. ¿Dónde estas Mikan?

 **FIN POV**

-Achus-Mikan estornudo sobre los papeles.

-Mikan ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Ruka.

-Sí, creo que me he resfriado.-

-Si claro, resfriarte en pleno verano-se burló Hotaru.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está el demoño con cara de ángel?-dijo Ruka.

-Aoi-chan está en el patio.-dijo Mikan.

-Mikan tienes que llevarla a la escuela ¡Se te hace tarde!-Dijo Hotaru y la aludida salió disparada.

-¿Aoi vamos a la escuela!-gritó a todo pulmón la mujer de ojos miel.

-¡VOY!-dijo la pequeña castaña corriendo al lado de su madre.- Mami hoy tenemos la excursión.-dijo ella.

-Si ya tengo todo listo.-Mikan sonrió.

Ambas se subieron al auto dejando al matrimonio en la casa tomando té.

-Hoy tenemos una excursión y ya tengo todo listo.-dijo Hiroto en el auto. Natsume lo miró e y le dijo:

-Bien, voy vos-

-no-

-¿por qué?-

-Voy con la madre de Aoi.-

-Con más razón quiero conocer a la señora.-dijo Natsume.

-No es una "Señora". Ella tiene veinte y pico de años.-explicó Hiroto.

-¿Es una madre soltera?-preguntó.

-Sí, es soltera y tuvo a Aoi muy joven.-

-Ya llegamos-

Hiroto bajo del auto y ya se veían los colectivos. Natsume se apresuró y camino al lado de su hijo.

 **NATSUME POV**

Hiroto se movía nervioso como si no quisiera que lo acompañe de verdad.

-¡Hiroto!-una niña gritó y corrió hacía el. Me sorprendí al verla porque me recordó a Mikan. Solo que en vez de ojos ámbar los tenía ¿rojos? No puede ser en Japón solo mi familia tiene ese color. Cuando llegó tomo a Hiroto de la mano con toda familiaridad.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mamá te estaba buscando. ¡Vamos!-dijo y tiró de el.

-Vine, con mi padre.-dijo Hiroto utilizando el tono formal. Me duele que me llame así y no "Papá" o "papi". La niña se paró y me miro con la cara de un niño que ve a un extraño.

-Entonces…..-hizo una pausa de esas que hacen que se te erice la piel- ¡Que venga con nosotros!-tuve que sostener a Hiroto para que no ser callera de espalda. Definitivamente esa niña se parecía a Mikan. Luego caminamos en direccione variadas hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezos. Estaba a contra luz por eso pensé que solo era una ilusión. Parpadee un poco y el aire se me fue de los pulmones. ¡Mikan!

Parece que ella no me ha visto…

-Hola Hiroto-kun ¿Estás listo?-su voz después de tanto tiempo es cálida y como notas musicales para mis oídos. Un momento…conoce a Hiroto. Con razón a el le gustaba estar tanto en la casa de Aoi si Mikan es su madre no me extraña.

1

2

3

¡Mikan tiene una hija!

Un dolor en mi corazón hizo que se me dificulte respirar. ¿Ella me olvidó? Mi mundo parece romperse en pedazos.

 _-Voy con la madre de Aoi.-_

 _-Con más razón quiero conocer a la señora.-dijo Natsume._

 _-No es una "Señora". Ella tiene veinte y pico de años.-explicó Hiroto._

 _-¿Es una madre soltera?-preguntó._

 _-Sí, es soltera y tuvo a Aoi muy joven.-_

La voz de mi hijo me hizo preguntarme ¿Quién sería el irresponsable que la dejó embarazada y no se hizo cargo? La niña es menor que Hiroto o eso parece. No me di cuenta cuanto paso pero cuando regresé de nuevo a la realidad. Todavía estábamos parados y Mikan me veía fijamente me miraba sorprendida.

-Él es mi padre Natsume Hyuga-Hiroto parecía de repente cansado como si no tuviera fuerzas. Mikan me seguía mirando y luego parece que ella volvió de las nubes. Miro a mí y luego a Hiroto. Ella nos sonrió con calidez a ambos.

-Mucho gusto señor Hyuga.-dijo ella extendiendo la mano. ¿Por qué me trata con tanta formalidad?

-Mucho gusto-dije con frialdad.

Espero que les guste. Por favor comenten.


	6. Alex

Capitulo: 5

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Aoi sale disparada para buscar a Hiroto. Yo sonrió como una pasmada me encanta que sea tan feliz.

Mi teléfono celular suena de repente. Y veo que es un número privado.

-Hola-

-Hola dulzura-

-¿Tsubasa?-

-Sí, soy yo. Miki llamaba para saber cómo van las cosas.-

-Bien, Aoi tiene una excursión y la estoy acompañando.-

-Mándale un saludo a ese ángel que me ha robado el corazón-

-Sí, te llamo luego.-

Tsubasa es increíble cuando se enteró de que nació Aoi. Puso el grito en el cielo. Y yo también lo puso cuando me llegó la noticia de que se había casado con Misaki. Actualmente tiene 3 hijos. Cada uno es una dulzura.

Alzo la mirada y Aoi se está habri8endo paso entre la multitud con Hiroto de la mano. Es un pequeño que ha sufrido mucho. Por eso soy como su madre adoptiva y me encante serlo. Pero me recuerda mucho a Natsume no sé por qué.

-Hola Hiroto-kun- digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas. De pronto me percato de que hay alguien detrás de Hiroto. Levanto la mirada poco a poco, solo para encontrarme con un Hombre de cabello azabache y ojos rojos. Me suena, me es conocido. Esa persona me mira fijamente y sus ojos me atemorizan mucho.

-Este es mi padre Natsume Hyuga-dijo Hiroto un poco avergonzado.

1

2

3

¡Natsume Hyuga! No, no no no no no. No puede ser. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Tanto me odias madre naturaleza? Por eso Hiroto me parecía tan familiar….. No importa el hijo no tiene la culpa de los pecados del padre y no lo voy a juzgar.

Es hora de emplear mis dotes de actuación.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Hyuga-dije

-Un gusto-me respondió con frialdad. Por favor espero que no me reconozca… ¡Pero a quien engaño! Si lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho.

Una maestra se nos acerca con cara de malas noticias. ME mira con compasión. Esa cara me asusta.

-Lo siento mucho pero a último momento muchos niños dijeron que no vendrían. Y hay 2 autobuses llenos. Por lo tanto irán en el tercero solos.- SOLOS esa palabra me está rondando en la cabeza. Hoy día la suerte no está de mi lado.

-No importa-se adelantó a decir mi hija. Juro que en estos momentos quisiera que se quedase calladita como Hiroto. La maestra más animada por mi hija habló:

-Bien síganme al autobús. Estarán solos pero hay refrigerios.-Se detuvo delante de un autobús grandecito.

-Está bien déjelo en mis manos a esas cosas. No se preocupe.-agradezco ahora a Hotaru por haberme arrastrado a una escuela de actuación con ella.-Niños suban primero.-dije.

-Tiene razón suban.-dijo Hyuga- me niego a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Los niños inmediatamente se subieron y corrieron a la parte de atrás.-Después de usted.-dijo él y yo me subí sin mirar atrás. Su indiferencia me produjo una especie de pellizco en el corazón. Como cuanto te pinchas con una aguja.

Me senté y me recosté en el asiento. Siento un calor cercano y abro los ojos. Hyuga está a mi lado. Miro hacia atrás y Hiroto y Aoi están durmiendo. Hay que verlos par de traidores se duermen cuando más los necesito.

Me levanto y me siento un lugar antes de los chicos entre más alejada esté de Hyuga mejor. Y para mi mala suerte….

-No sabía que habías vuelto a Japón.-Pareciera que me está reclamando.

-No encontraba razones para decírtelo.-replique en tono mordaz.

-Has cambiado mucho.-dice mirándome. Y yo veo que sigue teniendo esa mirada que hace a cualquiera estremecerse.

-No sabes cuánto.-digo yo. Él se para y se dirige a mí cuando…. ¡Suena mi teléfono y el de el a la misma vez! –Lo siento debo atender.-decimos a la misma vez y yo sonrió al ver que es Alex la persona que me llama.

-Hola-

-Hola Miki, ¿Qué pasa con ese tono? ¿Un mal día?-

-Tu siempre me conoces ¿verdad?-

-Querida para mí tú eres un libro abierto.-

-Por cierto cuando vienes a Japón-

-Voy a estar llegando pasado mañana.-

-Y eso a ser….-

-Va a ser el miércoles-

-¡Genial! Aoi y yo salimos del campamento el miércoles. ¿Nos pasa a buscar?-

-Claro, ya quiero ver al ángel que me ha robado el corazón. Y a su madre una bella ninfa del lago-

-Eres un zalamero.-

-oye no te sonrojes. Por qué entonces voy a salir de mi trabajo y volare hasta donde estés tú.-

-¡¿Cómo sabes que me sonrojé?! ¿M estas espiando?-

-No, pero lo sé porque siempre los haces.-

-Bien te debo dejar-

-Ok, Adiós Sakura.-

Natsume me miraba fijamente y yo estaba muy sonrojada por los comentarios de Alex. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando llegué a América estaba desbastada y cuando conocí a Alex. Él era muy parecido a Natsume, por eso quise alejarme de él. Pero una serie de ocasiones hicieron que estuviésemos juntos. Con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo aparte de Hotaru. Yo confié en él y le conté que estaba embarazada. El envés de reaccionar como esperaba-ósea salir corriendo- me dijo que lo que necesitara me ayudaría. Pero a cambio le diría quien es el padre. Tuve que contarle las cosas y no pude evitar llora. Desde ese día siempre fue muy protector tanto que la escuela creyó que él era el padre de mi bebé tanto como mi novio y futuro esposo. El dejó los rumore como estaban y me dijo que no me preocupara. Cuando rompí bolsa fue el quien se devanó los sesos en el pasillo y no otro. También el primero en sostener a Aoi. Y luego el que ofreció su apellido para la niña. Pero le dije que no era necesario. Y él lo entendió. Me dejo mi espacio. Me calmo cuando los tiempos eran difíciles y las burla tan grandes. Aoi creció en con él. Y por eso no me sorprendió cuando de un día para el otro lo llamaba papá. Nosotros le explicamos la situación y ella dijo que no le importaba que el sería su "papi suplente". Nosotros nos miramos y le dijimos que sí. Al día siguiente Alex se mudó con nosotras y siempre fuimos como una familia. Fue mi apoyo incondicional y por eso le quiero mucho.

Justo ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo sonrojada. Y Natsume está mirándome extrañado. Mi sonrisa desaparece cuando le miro a los ojos y veo que no es Alex. ¡Que tonta! No debo permitir que vea mis sentimientos.

-Lo siento estaba en las nubes.-dije calmada.

-Tú siempre estás en las nubes-me dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-me preguntó y yo me enfadé al instante. Cara dura como me pregunta eso.

-Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.-le dije fríamente. Él iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado por la señorita que anunciaba que habíamos llegado.

-Mami ¿Ya llegamos?-me preguntó Aoi.

-Si-dije y ella se giró y dijo.

-Hiroto despierta ya llegamos.-lo sacudió con fuerza.

-Bien ya me levanto.-Hiroto no es madrugador y Aoi sí.

-Aoi-la llame mientras bajábamos.

-¿Sí?-

-Alex vendrá el miércoles de Estados Unidos y nos pasara a buscar al campamento. Por eso no iremos en auto bus.-le dije y Aoi comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-¡Genial mi papi va a venir!-Ho no eso no debió decirlo. Pude sentir la mirada de Natsume en mi espalda pidiendo explicación.-Hiroto tienes que conocer a mi papa.-Hiroto la miro y luego a mí y a Natsume que estaba atrás, solo asintió.

Luego de eso procure no estar a solas con él y cada minuto fue un martirio. Hasta que llegó el Miércoles y ya estábamos todos en la entrada principal cuando llego el auto de Alex.

¿Hace falta mencionar que Alex, es condenadamente guapo? Se bajó y enseguida todas las madres lo miraron bajar y acercarse a mí. Aoi salió de atrás mío corriendo y salto hacia Alex.

-¡Papi!-grito feliz de la vida a caballo de Alex. Y él se acercó a mí.

-Hola Mikan ya estamos juntos de nuevo.-LA calidez de su voz hizo que por un segundo me olvidara de las miradas envidiosas de las madres y de Hyuga que esta atrás mío. También de que me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. -¿Están listas?-yo asentí como una tonta y sonreí. Tomó mi mano y la dirigió hasta el auto.-A ver ángel ve al auto.-le dijo a Aoi. Alex sabe de mis historia con Nat..Hyuga por eso sabe que no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

-No, papi tiene que conocer a Hiroto mi amigo.-Esto se va a complicar un tanto…..

Ojal+a les guste


	7. No la culpes por querer algo mejor

Capítulo 6:

-No, papi tiene que conocer a Hiroto mi amigo-dijo Aoi. La niña no tenía ni idea que por la cabeza de los adultos pasaban 3 cosas diferentes. Natsume tenía ganas de matar a Alex. Mikan quería que la tierra la tragara. Alex sonreía triunfal al ver a Mikan después de dos meses.

-Bien-dijo Alex- llévame para que lo conozca.-Rápidamente la niña le hizo caso y lo arrastro por entre medio de las madre, hasta donde estaba Hiroto.

-¿Así, que tú eres Hiroto?-dijo Alex con un tono nada conciliador.(más bien uno que daba miedo) Que hizo que el chico tuviera ganas de encogerse esperando lo peor.- ¡Muchas Gracias! Por cuidar de mi niña. Además Mikan me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Espero que vengas a comer a casa, así nos conocemos más.-habló mientras revolvía el pelo del pequeño, el cambio rotundo de humor sorprendió a todos, excepto a Mikan que estaba acostumbrada.

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que llegar a casa rápido.-dijo Mikan dirigiéndose a Alex.

-Es verdad, Aoi hora de irse.-dijo Alex.

-Pero papá –se quejó la niña.

-Aoibheal al auto.-la reprendió juguetón Alex. Mikan nerviosa se removió en su lugar, y por el rabillo del ojo le echó una mirada a Natsume. A este último le hervía la sangre. Para alivio de Mikan, la niña obedeció. Y Alex se acercó y tomó a Mikan por la cintura. Esta última entró al lado de Alex al Auto y se fueron. Dejando Aún malhumorado Azabache.

/

-Los tendrías haber visto Ruka. Pero si casi vomito por tanto dulce. Tuve que contenerme de golpear al tipo porque había gente.-dijo Natsume hecho una furia. Ruka en su asiento se retorcía las manos. ¿Cómo explicarle a su amigo que ya lo sabía? ¿Que él sabía que Mikan tenía una hija, que cuando se puso de novio con Hotaru y se mudó a América conoció a Alex y le parecía un buen tipo para Mikan? ¿Qué él conocía la versión de su amigo y aun así no podía dejar de pensar que fue culpa de Natsume? ¿Qué el Ruka Nogi estaba encubriendo a Mikan para que no pasase esto?

-Bueno Natsume, creo que deberías preguntarle a Mik…Sakura sobre ese hombre.-trató de alivianar las cosas. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

-¡Pero si está claro que están en pareja!-bramó enloquecido Natsume.-No puedo creer que me traicionara así.-Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Para Ruka Mikan se merecía una vida mejor. Conocer a otras personas. Tener un nuevo romance. Él pudo ver lo destrozada que estuvo cuando se enteró del en embarazo de Luna. Sintió y vio el dolor de su amiga.

-¡No hable de Mikan así! Para empezar fuiste tú el que de un modo infantil se bebió la vida y luego se acostó con Luna. Fuiste tú el que la hizo llorar más de una vez. Fuiste tú el que la traicionó primero. Eres mi amigo, sí. Pro también lo es Mikan y tú nunca te has puesto en su lugar. Además ni siquiera sabes si ella se acuesta con ese tipo. Solo lo das por hecho. Ese es uno de tus defectos Hyuga.-Terminó y luego de respirar se dio cuenta de que se le fue la lengua. Que una persona lisa sabría leer entre líneas y su amigo era esa clase de gente.

-Ruka Nogi…-fue lo que escuchó y su piel se erizó.- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?-las palabras fueron lentas y calmadas. Pero también amenazadoras y atemorizantes.

-No

-Ruka

-No-fue un susurro. El jamás se había opuesto a su amigo.

-Ok, tendré que contarle a Imai la verdad sobre su experimento.-dijo Natsume en falso tono de decepción.

-NOOOOOOOOO-gritó el aludido.

-Bueno pues me cuentas-Habló en tono determinado.

-Bueno, pues cuando me puse de novio con Hotaru. Ella estaba en New York. Yo no sabía que estaba con Mikan la cosa es que como sabes fue un año después de tu rompimiento con Mikan. En pocas palabra me mude con Hotaru y allí volví a ver a Mikan. Hotaru me dijo que guardara el secreto. Yo le hice caso. Estuve en la escuela y me entere de que Alex y Mikan era como una pareja, que todos estaban a favor de que estuvieran juntos.-Ruka hizo una pausa al ver la mirada incrédula de Natsume-No me mires así por decirte la verdad. Cuando Hotaru me presento a Mikan ella estaba muerta de miedo. Y bueno….eto…Alex se la llevo a vivir con el durante unos meses hasta que me perdió el miedo. Al poco tiempo ella no pudo ir más a la escuela pero recibía cases particulares. Hotaru me conto que ella estaba embarazada y que se le notaba mucho. Te aseguro que cuando me entere quedé igual de desconcertado. Alex estuvo toda la noche despierto en el hospital. Debiste haberlo visto estaba molido de preocupación por ella. Cuando Aoi nació eran como una familia feliz. Pero decidieron no casarse. Cuando Aoi tuvo edad suficiente Mikan decidió volver a Japón, Alex le dijo que le esperara. Y bueno ella vino igual, pero yo la acompañe. Luego vinieron Hotaru y los niños y por ultimo Alex. Esa es toda la historia resumida. Y antes de que me preguntes Mikan es abogada, trabaja conmigo. Si, ella es la mejor abogada que hay, incluso mejor que Hotaru.-Y antes de que el pelinegro tuviese ocasión de responder se escabullo entre las puertas. Dejándolo atormentado, horrorizado y buscando una forma de poder volver atrás todo lo que había hecho aquella fatídica noche.


	8. no es un cap

Hola a todos. Últimamente no he tenido muchas ideas pero a partir de ahora voy a subir más a menudo. También quería decirles que estoy escribiendo una historia en wattpad y me encantaría que se pasaran a leerla. A es verdad acerca de la luz de mi vida voy a estar haciendo algunos arreglos pero e cuanto esté lista voy a mostrarles para que me den sus crítica. Pero recuerden que aun soy nueva en esto. Por favor sean gentiles conmigo.

En cuanto a la historia de wattpad este es el linck: 207633590-los-guardianes-mi-sue%C3%B1os


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 6:

-No, papi tiene que conocer a Hiroto mi amigo-dijo Aoi. La niña no tenía ni idea que por la cabeza de los adultos pasaban 3 cosas diferentes. Natsume tenía ganas de matar a Alex. Mikan quería que la tierra la tragara. Alex sonreía triunfal al ver a Mikan después de dos meses.

-Bien-dijo Alex- llévame para que lo conozca.-Rápidamente la niña le hizo caso y lo arrastro por entre medio de las madre, hasta donde estaba Hiroto.

-¿Así, que tú eres Hiroto?-dijo Alex con un tono nada conciliador.(más bien uno que daba miedo) Que hizo que el chico tuviera ganas de encogerse esperando lo peor.- ¡Muchas Gracias! Por cuidar de mi niña. Además Mikan me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Espero que vengas a comer a casa, así nos conocemos más.-habló mientras revolvía el pelo del pequeño, el cambio rotundo de humor sorprendió a todos, excepto a Mikan que estaba acostumbrada.

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que llegar a casa rápido.-dijo Mikan dirigiéndose a Alex.

-Es verdad, Aoi hora de irse.-dijo Alex.

-Pero papá –se quejó la niña.

-Aoibheal al auto.-la reprendió juguetón Alex. Mikan nerviosa se removió en su lugar, y por el rabillo del ojo le echó una mirada a Natsume. A este último le hervía la sangre. Para alivio de Mikan, la niña obedeció. Y Alex se acercó y tomó a Mikan por la cintura. Esta última entró al lado de Alex al Auto y se fueron. Dejando Aún malhumorado Azabache.

/

-Los tendrías haber visto Ruka. Pero si casi vomito por tanto dulce. Tuve que contenerme de golpear al tipo porque había gente.-dijo Natsume hecho una furia. Ruka en su asiento se retorcía las manos. ¿Cómo explicarle a su amigo que ya lo sabía? ¿Que él sabía que Mikan tenía una hija, que cuando se puso de novio con Hotaru y se mudó a América conoció a Alex y le parecía un buen tipo para Mikan? ¿Qué él conocía la versión de su amigo y aun así no podía dejar de pensar que fue culpa de Natsume? ¿Qué el Ruka Nogi estaba encubriendo a Mikan para que no pasase esto?

-Bueno Natsume, creo que deberías preguntarle a Mik…Sakura sobre ese hombre.-trató de alivianar las cosas. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

-¡Pero si está claro que están en pareja!-bramó enloquecido Natsume.-No puedo creer que me traicionara así.-Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Para Ruka Mikan se merecía una vida mejor. Conocer a otras personas. Tener un nuevo romance. Él pudo ver lo destrozada que estuvo cuando se enteró del en embarazo de Luna. Sintió y vio el dolor de su amiga.

-¡No hable de Mikan así! Para empezar fuiste tú el que de un modo infantil se bebió la vida y luego se acostó con Luna. Fuiste tú el que la hizo llorar más de una vez. Fuiste tú el que la traicionó primero. Eres mi amigo, sí. Pro también lo es Mikan y tú nunca te has puesto en su lugar. Además ni siquiera sabes si ella se acuesta con ese tipo. Solo lo das por hecho. Ese es uno de tus defectos Hyuga.-Terminó y luego de respirar se dio cuenta de que se le fue la lengua. Que una persona lisa sabría leer entre líneas y su amigo era esa clase de gente.

-Ruka Nogi…-fue lo que escuchó y su piel se erizó.- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?-las palabras fueron lentas y calmadas. Pero también amenazadoras y atemorizantes.

-No

-Ruka

-No-fue un susurro. El jamás se había opuesto a su amigo.

-Ok, tendré que contarle a Imai la verdad sobre su experimento.-dijo Natsume en falso tono de decepción.

-NOOOOOOOOO-gritó el aludido.

-Bueno pues me cuentas-Habló en tono determinado.

-Bueno, pues cuando me puse de novio con Hotaru. Ella estaba en New York. Yo no sabía que estaba con Mikan la cosa es que como sabes fue un año después de tu rompimiento con Mikan. En pocas palabra me mude con Hotaru y allí volví a ver a Mikan. Hotaru me dijo que guardara el secreto. Yo le hice caso. Estuve en la escuela y me entere de que Alex y Mikan era como una pareja, que todos estaban a favor de que estuvieran juntos.-Ruka hizo una pausa al ver la mirada incrédula de Natsume-No me mires así por decirte la verdad. Cuando Hotaru me presento a Mikan ella estaba muerta de miedo. Y bueno….eto…Alex se la llevo a vivir con el durante unos meses hasta que me perdió el miedo. Al poco tiempo ella no pudo ir más a la escuela pero recibía cases particulares. Hotaru me conto que ella estaba embarazada y que se le notaba mucho. Te aseguro que cuando me entere quedé igual de desconcertado. Alex estuvo toda la noche despierto en el hospital. Debiste haberlo visto estaba molido de preocupación por ella. Cuando Aoi nació eran como una familia feliz. Pero decidieron no casarse. Cuando Aoi tuvo edad suficiente Mikan decidió volver a Japón, Alex le dijo que le esperara. Y bueno ella vino igual, pero yo la acompañe. Luego vinieron Hotaru y los niños y por ultimo Alex. Esa es toda la historia resumida. Y antes de que me preguntes Mikan es abogada, trabaja conmigo. Si, ella es la mejor abogada que hay, incluso mejor que Hotaru.-Y antes de que el pelinegro tuviese ocasión de responder se escabullo entre las puertas. Dejándolo atormentado, horrorizado y buscando una forma de poder volver atrás todo lo que había hecho aquella fatídica noche.

Ok hasta hay llegue la última vez. ¿No?

Hiroto y Aoi se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela. Ambos se miraban extrañados. La reacción de sus padres después del campamento fue muy rara. En especial que sus padres no le hayan dado respuesta a sus preguntas.

-¿Supiste algo?-preguntó el niño rompiendo el silencio.

-No-bajo la cabeza al suelo la niña. Un suspiro frustrado se escapó de los labios de ambos.

-Se conocen de antes yo lo sé. Mi papá no actúa así con ninguna mujer ni siquiera con mi madre.-afirme el niño.

-Tengo una idea se lo preguntare al tío-abuelo kazumi.-dijo la niña feliz.

-ok luego me dices yo quiero averiguar las cosas cuanto antes. Voy a interrogar a mi tío.-dijo el niño con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Mas tarde …..-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

-Mamita hoy quiero ir a visitar al tío kazu ¿Si?-dijo la niña con su mejor cara de perrito pateado.

-Bien, pero pórtate bien.-dijo Mikan tomando su bolso indicándole con una mano que suba al auto. La niña corrió hiperactiva al auto y espero 5 minutos hasta que su madre salió y le echo llave a la puerta.

Al llegar a la casa-mansión de su tío Mikan paro el auto y se bajo para abrirle la puerta a la niña.

-Llegamos.-Tocó timbre.

-¿Quién es?-se escuchó la voz del hombre de ya avanzada edad.

-Tío somos Aoi y yo, Mikan.-dijo la castaña alegre.

-¡Mikan!-salió a recibirla el hombre con genuina felicidad.-¿Cómo está mi nieta preferida?-dijo dirigiéndose a la niña de ojos rojos y cabello castaño quien salto inmediatamente a sus brazos.-Cada día más grande deberías venir más seguido por aquí. –sentenció bromeando kazumi.

-Bueno yo ya me voy que se diviertan.-dijo Mikan desde el auto.

-Adiós-la saludaron a unísono.

Cuando esta se fue ambos se miraron sonriendo.

-Vamos adentro pequeña. – Entraron y enseguida vio las cosas listas para la merienda.

-Abuelo-dijo la niña dubitativa.

-¿Si?-pregunto intrigado por la seriedad repentina de la niña que siempre era todo bromas y risas.

-Quiero preguntarte sobre mamá. Cuando ella iba a la escuela.-dijo Aoi. Kazumi se sentó y puso a la niña en su regazo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo Kazumi con voz dulce.

-¿Cuándo mamá era joven se enamoró?-preguntó sobresaltando a Kazumi.

-Si por supuesto que lo hizo. Se enamoró locamente de un joven.-dijo recordando el amor que le tenía su sobrina a Natsume. -¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

-Es que quiero saber un poco más sobre ella. A mamá no le gusta mucho hablar de cuando era joven. Quiero que me cuentes como era ella.-dijo la niña triste.

-Bien tengo unas fotos de tu madre. Espera aquí que te las traigo.-Sentó a Aoi en la silla y buscó en una de sus estantería de las cual sacó un álbum de fotos.-Mira pequeña esta era tu madre con diez años. A esa edad era muy hiperactiva y se metía en problemas sin quererlo. Aquí tenía 12 años…-así fue pasando las hojas hasta que una le llamo la atención. En ella su madre tenía 14 años y era muy bonita pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver a un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos rojos de piel blanca. Era muy guapo.

-¿Quién es el? ¿Por qué parece estar muy encariñado con mi mami?-dijo la niña señalando a Natsume. Kazumi pensó que no había problema en decirle una parte de la verdad.

-El fue el primer amor de tu madre. Era un chico bastante extraño pero tu madre lo quería tal y como era. Lástima que no supo valorarla lo suficiente. Su nombre era Natsume Hyuga.-dijo el hombre con voz cansada. Y con un rastro de rencor ya que su única familia se fue por culpa de ese niñato.

* * *

Tatata-chaaaaaaaan Lamento mucho no actualizar pronto pero en mi defensa ¡La culpa la tienen mi padre que no me dejan tocar la computadora. Quisiera saber sus comentarios. Gracias.


	10. lo mejor

Mientras la pequeña Aoi interrogaba a su tío. Su madre la pasaba a cuadritos en su trabajo.

-MIKAN en el caso 0029. Necesito los papeles que conseguimos de la separación. -decía Ruka.

-Ya voy, ¿tiene los papeles del caso de Miranda? -decía ella mientras buscaba en los cajones del escritorio una carpeta con varios documentos.

\- ¿Ya los leíste? – Preguntó, recargado en el umbral, a la mujer que estaba delante de él.

-Sí, la esposa de este hombre es una completa bruja. Al parecer quiere sacarle todo. Pero si el marido quiere que lo respaldemos, dile que cuenta con nosotros. Hay que ver lo que se encuentra uno en este trabajo. -dijo renegando. ¿Dónde estaban esos papeles? - ¡Lo encontré! - dijo sacando una carpeta con el número 0029.

-Entonces ¿lo respaldamos? -dijo Ruka con una media sonrisa. Tenía algo especial preparado para ese caso en especial.

-Sí, Ruka ya te dije que sí. -dijo con aire de cansancio. Llevaba trabajando en 6 casos de distintos temas desde hace días. "Menos mal que Aoi quiere estar con su tío." Pensó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Excelente, recuerda que luego no puedes desdecirte. -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué iba a querer desdecirme?-preguntó con sospecha. Ruka no era de hacer nada maléfico. Pero desde que se había casado con Hotaru. Presentaba un humor un poco retorcido. Pero su amigo ya se había marchado.

-Mikan, necesito los papeles de Margarite. – dijo Hotaru entrando en la habitación.

-Si, claro. Búscalos tengo que ir a tribunales en un par de horas. -miró su reloj.

-Ok, lo voy ha hacer. Por cierto. Alexander te espera afuera. -no alcanzó a decirlo que la mujer salió como un rayo. Hotaru sonrió. Mikan era feliz con esa vida que llevaban y se atrevía a imagina unas campanadas de boda en el futuro de su amiga. Y no iba a permitir que nadie irrumpiera ese futuro. En especial por un hombre de cabello azabache.

-Hiroto ¿Dónde estás? -llamaba el azabache a su hijo. Hacía horas que lo buscaba y no lo encontraba en absoluto. Había buscado en todos lados. Y solo faltaba la biblioteca.

Con cuidado entró y allí lo vio con el álbum que les daban a todos al salir de la academia. "haa" pensó con una mueca. Como le había matado ver fotos de Mikan y el en los tiempos felices. "Mikan" pensó con dolor.

Hiroto se dio cuenta de que era observado y se sorprendió al ver a su padre. Había entrado en la biblioteca y había encontrado un álbum en el que su padre aparecía con su mama del corazón. Parecían muy felices. Pero cuando ello se vio ella parecía dolorida. Él no quería que su mama estuviese herida. No quería que Aoi sufriera por eso. Tal vez fuese mejor dejar esa búsqueda.

Eso es una pequeño adelanto.


	11. Fiesta

Nuevamente los pequeños niños se encontraron bajo el árbol Sakura donde habían empezado su travesura. Hiroto con un semblante misterioso y Aoi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿y? ¿Qué averiguaste? Yo fui a la casa de mi tio Kazu. –dijo hablando rápido.

-Yo no pude ver al tío Ruka pero encontré un álbum de fotos. –dijo el con un tanto de monotonía.

-Te voy a contar lo que paso. Le pedí al tío Kazu que me hablara de cuando mamá iba a la escuela y me mostró un álbum donde aparecía tu papá. Pero más joven .El parecía feliz aunque no lo demostraba o eso me dijo el tío Kazu. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hiroto estaba bastante sorprendido. Tal vez deberían seguir la búsqueda.

-Yo encontré un álbum de fotos donde mi padre aparecía con tu mamá. Está claro que ellos eran novios. Debemos averiguar que pasó para que se separaran. – LE dijo el en tono reflexivo. Aoi frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Tío Kazu dijo que tu papá fue el primer amor de mi mami. Pero que el no supo valorarla.- le dijo con preocupación en sus ojos. Si el papá de Hiroto no supo valorar a su mamá, tal vez fuese mejor que lo dejaran como estaba. ¿Y si el señor Hyuga lastimaba a su mamá? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Hiroto observó las reacciones de ella. Y supo lo que pensaba por que el mismo lo estaba pensando. Aunque la curiosidad los matase. Tal ves fuese mejor dejarlo como estaba.

Mientras manejaba su Auto en dirección a la cena de Hotaru, con Hiroto en el asiento de pasajero en la parte de atrás, mil y una cosas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué Imai los invitaría a una fiesta? Ella lo odiaba con toda su alma. Cuando Ruka lo llamó para hacerle saber que su adorable mujercita había preparado una cena con varios amigos y que el estaba invitado. No dudo en aceptar, enseguida le dijo a Hiroto que se alistasen. Habían estado en silencio desde que el había llegado de la escuela. La cena con Imai tenía varios vistos Buenos, tal vez pudiese hacer la paces con Hotaru así ella le ayudaría a saber más sobre la Mikan de ahora.

Mikan.

Lanzó un supiro. Que cambiada que estaba. En su cabeza aparecieron las imágenes de Mikan en su adolescencia. La etapa más feliz de su vida. Al lado de Mikan había tocado el cielo. ¿Por qué diablos había sido tan estúpido como para aceptar a Luna? Aún se recriminaba por haber perdido a su alma y corazón por una cualquiera?

Luego estaba Hiroto, su hijo le había dado las fuerzas para aguantar la desfachatez de Luna. Pero simplemente ya no podía más. Deba gracias al cielo que Hiroto pensara lo mismo que el.

Tardaron 10 minuto en llegar. La caza del matrimonio Nogi estaba completamente iluminada. Habían conseguido una buena posición económica. Tenían su propio chalet en una zona tranquila. Varios autos estaban estacionados fuera. Aparcó el auto frente a la cochera de la casa. Y bajó acompañado de Hiroto.

Tocó el timbre y espero un momento. LE abrió Ruka. Que al verlo sonrió complacido.

-Me alegro que hayas venido. Vamos la cena ya casi está lista. Pasen .- se hiso a un costado para hacerlos pasar.

Tan pronto como entraron se encontraron con una imagen hogareña. Ambos padre e hijo dieron un escáner a la habitación. Una voz familiar para Hiroto interrumpió su escaneo.

-Hiroto- gritó una emocionada Aoi. A Hiroto se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su amiga. - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ven vamos a jugar?- LE dijo corriendo a su lado y tomando la mano.

Natsume observaba la escena con una semi-sonrisa. Si esa niña estaba ahí Mikan también lo estaba. A pesar de la última vez tenía ganas de verla. Entonces reparó en el alboroto que venía de la parte de atrás de la casa. Justo donde la pequeña niña se llevaba a las rastras a su hijo. Decidió y a ver. Pero nada lo había preparado para la escena que estaba viendo.

Mikan reía a carcajadas de algo que le decía Tsubasa. La música acicateaba el ambiente. Misaki también estaba allí haciéndola reir mientra retaba Tsubasa. Y tuvo celos de ellos que la hacían reír. Una sonrisa lenta se deslizó por su rostro.

Mikan sintió que la observaban e inconscientemente pensó en Natsume. Distraída levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre de sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa se desdibujó. Y la sangre fluyó en torrente a sus mejilla que se pusieron rojas al instante que se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Natsume.


End file.
